<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you touch my tra la la by starlace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204772">you touch my tra la la</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlace/pseuds/starlace'>starlace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Orcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlace/pseuds/starlace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun may or may not have a size kink, Yukhei is adorable and everything is Ten's fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you touch my tra la la</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">okay so, the sex did happen (ik it'll feel like it never will but it did). uhh it's explicit but not v explicit but also: size kink, obviously. stomach disintention? dom/sub undertones. idt the rest is important enough to cw but lmk if i've missed sth!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">ngl, this is 11k of making myself fall in love with kun. seriously. i claimed this prompt undecided and came out ready to fight for the guy. and maybe fight him. also, this fic would literally not exist without the mysterious i and also e, ily both so much i wanna cry -- and also b and s for listening to me whine and i think. thats it! enjoy :D</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so Kun may or may not have been developing a size kink. </p><p>It's not <em> intentional. </em>He was doing pretty good, kink-free, right before Ten had to go and attempt to tease him with some pretty explicit… Videos. Involving orcs. </p><p>To his (and Kun's, honestly) surprise, Kun had reacted with: <em> I want that in me.  </em></p><p>So it is, essentially, Ten’s fault. As most things are.</p><p>*</p><p>“It’s not my fault that you were a secret size queen,” Ten huffs indignantly, taking a sip of his iced coffee. It has more espresso shots than Kun drinks in a week and he desperately wishes he had something to out-edge Ten but alas. The dangling tag of his herbal tea begs to differ. Ten grins, like he knows what Kun is thinking already. “It’s also not my fault that you’re now eyeing every orc you meet like a piece of meat.”</p><p>Kun startles, looking away from the cute orc they’re passing by on their way out. He feels only a little bit called out - not enough to force-stop the flood of images involving the cute orc, naked, somewhere in the vicinity of Kun’s bedroom.</p><p>“I don’t eye every orc,” he argues. Technically this particular orc is the only one Kun has met recently - orcs tend to stray from other special creatures, sticking to themselves by nature. This one, though, with his midnight black hair and ashy grey skin, bright eyes and a brighter smile - he seems to be pretty comfortable among the general population.</p><p>More importantly, he very much has the orc physique, big and tall and-</p><p>Kun’s mouth waters just thinking about peeling off his skinny jeans, oddly fashionable for an orc.</p><p>“Sure you don’t,” Ten giggles, once again breaking Kun out of his thoughts. “Yukhei there just happens to be in your field of vision, right?”</p><p>“Who?” Kun says, smoothly turning back to Ten like nothing happened. He takes a sip of his tea for good measure. The facade lasts for about ten seconds though, before he glances back at the orc, who’s currently leaning against the counter in the coffee shop, talking to the barista. He’s smiling, a pair of adorable lower fangs poking out, like baby tusks-</p><p>“Stop staring, seriously,” Ten sighs, grabbing Kun's wrist to drag him away. Not before Kun manages to get a brief eye contact the orc, no, <em> Yukhei, </em> smiling in his direction. Then Ten finally drags them far enough that he’s out of sight.</p><p>Kun’s entire lower half twitches in hopeful anticipation at the thoughts racing through his brain.</p><p>“I wasn’t staring,” he offers feebly, when Ten lets go of his hand. “You know him?”</p><p>“Sure,” Ten huffs, returning to his coffee. “He’s a freshman, not sure of his major. We have a… mutual friend, so to say. We’re not that close but I could probably arrange to introduce you.” He glances at Kun’s most likely still star-struck expression, then shakes his head. “You really have to stop looking at him like a piece of meat, though.”</p><p>“I wasn’t looking at him in the first place, let alone like a piece of meat,” Kun argues, lying through his teeth. Ten gives him A Look, which Kun returns. The stare off lasts for a moment too long to be normal, before Kun sighs. “But he’s hot,” he emphasizes because goddamn, Yukhei is hot. And big. And-</p><p>“Think about it,” Ten interrupts. “Do you think he’s hot because of the hypothetical size of his dick or because you actually think he looks nice? Because if it’s only for his orc dick, I hate to break it to you, but that’s kind of shitty.”</p><p>Kun presses his lips closed. He hates to admit it on his best days but Ten is, unfortunately, right. He’s accidentally boxed in this random, real-life person he barely met into a fetish and it sits wrong in his stomach, even if his stomach would very much enjoy being displaced by said person’s… attributes. Yukhei <em> is </em>hot, though, objectively. Kun will have to sit down and think about  the reason he gets the tingles each time Yukhei’s cute baby tusks flash through his mind. </p><p>(Is biting another kink he accidentally discovered?)</p><p>*</p><p>Kun does think about it. He tries to imagine Yukhei as a boring human, for example, to see if he’d still be attracted to him but that feels even worse, so he settles for just thinking about it. The one thing he’s absolutely sure of is that Yukhei is, indeed, objectively hot. He’d looked him up on social media - he seems to have a whole horde of people praising his looks and just as much praising his personality, because <em> of course </em> he’s not only hot but also sweet, apparently.</p><p>In the end, Kun comes to the conclusion that he is, in fact, attracted to Yukhei. He’s almost certain it has nothing to do with him being an orc, just him being big in general. And so, so hot.</p><p>Does he want to marry Yukhei under a cherry tree in the spring? Most definitely not. Does he want Yukhei’s dick in him? </p><p>Yes.</p><p>Very much yes.</p><p>He decides that hoping for a commitment-free relationship is not a crime, feels bad about it for about three seconds before he remembers his very own best friend has slept through half the students in their year, then promptly feels better.</p><p>Is it a bad idea? Yes. Is he going to do it anyway? <em> Yes, </em>his brain and dick agree unanimously. </p><p>*</p><p>Tuesday rolls around and Kun wakes up with good and bad news for himself (and his dick). He has decided steps have to be taken - that’s the good news. The bad is that he has no idea what the steps <em> are, </em> let alone how to follow them. He’s never had to plan things before they usually just… happen. He introduces himself to someone pretty on a night out, or someone pretty introduces themselves to him, and things just <em> happen. </em> But this is not a night out and he’s only caught passing glimpses of Yukhei before, definitely why he’s just registered his existence, <em> hot damn. </em> And what an odd coincidence. Their schedules must be completely different, or maybe Yukhei’s habits are? Who knows what orcs get up to in their free time. The point is, passing glances are far from enough for Kun to turn up the charm (an imaginary Ten gags in his mind and just like he would with the real one, Kun ignores him). <em> The point is </em>, Kun needs a plan. </p><p>He decides that despite the state of his bank account, he’ll do his best to get as much overpriced coffee from the campus coffee shop as possible, as often as possible. Who knows, maybe the practice would be enough to, one day, out-edge Ten?</p><p>The flaw in this plan becomes apparent quite fast: Kun can somehow squeeze daily visits to the coffee shop into his budget by virtue of entrusting his sustenance on instant noodles, twice or worse, three times a week? More than that and he’d be going into rent budget. Worse yet, non-certified organic groceries. The downside of being half-vampire is that his body is terribly picky with the food it allows. Blood? Perfect. Random cheap potatoes from the grocery store? Enjoy your upset stomach for the next three days. A lot of times, Kun really hates how his body favors the vampiric side of his bloodline.</p><p>At the end of the day, he can’t just spend all this time seducing Yukhei just to have the railing of his dreams starving on a park bench. That’s just not aesthetic.</p><p>So Kun crafts a plan, another one. With real goals this time. Visit the coffee shop everyday, different times. Note the times Yukhei is in. Note the times he’s not. Become conveniently available and charming each time he’s there.</p><p>Brilliant. </p><p>*</p><p>The plan proves to be a semi-success, producing an opportunity approximately four days later. It goes something like this: Kun is in the coffee shop already when Yukhei comes in but the line is long, even if it moves rather fast. He’s behind a tired looking fae mom and her kid excitedly chattering about hot chocolate. Kun only notices them because he’s seen the fae around, the same exhausted look on her face more often than not. Sometimes she’s with her daughter but sometimes she just gets an iced americano and huddles alone in a corner with her laptop.</p><p>When the fae mom reaches the counter, she rattles off the hot chocolate order but pauses when it comes to the usual coffee. She subtly checks her purse, then smiles at the barista and pays for the hot chocolate.</p><p>The kid never stops chattering, excited about any and everything, and Kun isn’t sure if getting a table close to the counter was a good idea or not. He wants to get up and buy the lady her coffee but the line is still long, has filled up after Yukhei, and by the time Kun gets to order she’ll probably be long gone.</p><p>Inevitably, Kun’s eyes are drawn back to Yukhei. He’s the one ordering now and the smile he gives the barista could probably rival the sun. The barista certainly seems to think so, if her flustered expression is anything to go by.</p><p>Yukhei moves to wait for his order along with the fae mom and her daughter, even makes a few funny faces at the kid behind her mom’s back. It’s… adorable. It’s also a brilliant opportunity to strike up a conversation and try to woo Yukhei into his bed but somehow, Kun doesn’t want that at all. Not right now, at least.</p><p>Oddly enough, Yukhei’s order is called first. It’s apparently a strawberry latte - Kun adds to his list of Yukhei facts that he’s into sweet stuff. Probably couldn’t out-edge Ten either.</p><p>Even if Kun meant to make a move, though, Yukhei disappears as soon as his drink is ready.</p><p>It only makes sense a moment later, when the barista calls out for the fae mom’s order and presents her with a hot chocolate and that iced americano she always orders. It clicks for her almost at the same time it clicks for Kun, so it’s near-perfect sync when they both turn to look at the door - but Yukhei is long gone already.</p><p>Kun is not sure what to do with this new information but he files it away anyway.</p><p>*</p><p>“This is borderline stalking,” Ten says when he catches a glimpse of Kun’s notebook. It’s just there to keep track! Nothing shady. “Forget borderline,” Ten adds, eyeing the way Kun is currently clutching at the notebook. “This <em> is </em>stalking. Please stop.”</p><p>“I-” Ten is wrong, surely? Kun tries to imagine some random cute guy taking notes of his schedule. It’s sweet, in a slightly unnerving way. He tries to imagine someone else doing it - like Mrs Han, his sociology professor, for example. She’s approximately a thousand years old and mean enough to erase any beauty her age may have left her. Now <em> that </em>is scary.</p><p>“Oh,” Kun breathes softly. The notebook hits the table with a soft thump.</p><p>Ten nods, pulls the notebook to himself, then slowly takes out all the pages with Kun’s hard work and bunches them up into an unrecognizable ball of paper.</p><p>“I don’t say this a lot but I know, deep down, that you’re better than this.” Ten states, stuffing what’s left of Kun’s plan into his empty soda bottle. “You can just, I don’t know, buy him a coffee next time you catch him in the coffee shop. Strike up a conversation. Like a normal person.”</p><p>Kun closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. Ten’s words ring true: Kun may have been a little obsessed. He’s not trying to court the guy, what the hell. What hurts the most, though, is that Ten is right for the second time within the same month and Kun is forced to admit it, if only to himself. If there was ever a sure sign he’s hit rock bottom, it’s that.</p><p>So Kun gathers himself and decides that’s enough energy spent on a potential one night stand. One night stands are supposed to be <em> easy. </em> That’s the whole point.</p><p>It’s time to, once again, change tactics. Or maybe ditch entirely. Kun is tired (and a little horny) and it’s time to stop following this random orc boy around like he’s holding the key to the universe. There are a lot of people out there, magical or not, and it’s time Kun started to acknowledge it.</p><p>*</p><p>Acknowledgement comes later that same week, in the form of Ten, featuring a pair of skinny jeans that should be impossible to put on, let alone wear for more than five seconds at a time. But Ten has long since learned the best ways to utilize the quarter incubus blood in his veins. Kun has to admit, he looks hot. Hell, if Kun wasn’t aware of the bullshit dumpster fire that occurs once Ten opens his mouth, he might’ve even tried his luck.</p><p>But he does know. So he looks at Ten, then at the shit-eating grin on his oddly red lips, and sighs.</p><p>“That’s right, darling,” Ten says, grin impossibly wide. A little more and Kun would almost believe he was one of the flesh-eating vampires in the law department, instead of a mere quarter-incubus. </p><p>Ten throws Kun’s closet doors open like he owns the thing, then flings a random fancy shirt in Kun’s face. “We’re going out and you’re getting <em> laid. </em> You can thank me later.”</p><p>Kun highly doubts that he’ll ever thank Ten for anything, let alone to his face. But a night out does sound like a good idea, he’ll give him that.</p><p>*</p><p>It is an <em> amazing </em>idea. </p><p>The club Ten chooses is at a respectable distance from campus, far enough that the worst of the uni student clientele has been weeded out but not far enough to fully enter the usual city crowd.</p><p>There are a few faces Kun recognizes and a lot he doesn’t but that’s just a plus. He’d rather not have too many witnesses when he’s hoeing around (Ten’s words).</p><p>He’s pleasantly buzzed when he finally places his glass on the bar and heads onto the packed dance floor. There’s a lovely werewolf Kun has his eyes on, big and kind of cute because he won’t stop smiling. He looks like a sweet guy but that does nothing to slow the speed of Kun’s raging hormones. The werewolf may be cute but he also looks like he could crush Kun if he wasn’t careful enough and Kun’s mouth waters at the thought.</p><p>A cute pair of baby tusks flashes through his mind for a brief second and- okay, maybe he does have a type.</p><p>The werewolf meets Kun’s eyes across the dance floor and raises an eyebrow, a slow smile spreading on his lips. Kun shivers.</p><p>He’s almost there too, fighting off images of the werewolf pressing him against the wall he’s leaning on. It’s right about that time when the cute baby tusks materialize out of his horny mind, right in front of him, blocking his view of the hot werewolf.</p><p>Kun blinks at them, then follows the slope of grey cheeks up to the person’s eyes, which are scrunched up in a grimace, a little hazy. Kun stares at Yukhei, brain still struggling to catch up. </p><p>“Hey,” Yukhei greets, almost inaudible over the music. His grimace smooths out into a friendly smile, and Kun has to resist shielding his eyes against the sheer force of it. </p><p>He manages to croak out a <em> Hey! </em> back, torn between the guilty wave of pleasure that Yukhei’s presence is currently causing and the desire to take those few remaining steps and let the werewolf do unspeakable things to him.</p><p>“My name is Yukhei,” Yukhei grins and just like that, the thought of the hot werewolf slips out of Kun’s mind completely. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”</p><p>“Kun,” Kun blurts out instead of the <em> I know </em> which was his first instinct. It’s his last chance. He glances to the werewolf who looks slightly disappointed but rather preoccupied with the pixie currently sliding up to him. Kun can recognize the gentle cloud of glittery dust that surrounds their human forms, although this one doesn’t seem to be putting too much effort in it. His hair is still green, partly leaves and- </p><p>“Yeah,” he tells Yukhei, eyes snapping back up. “I’d love that.”</p><p>Yukhei’s smile turns into a pleased one and suddenly there is a big, gray arm around Kun’s waist, leading him back to the bar. As Kun tries to focus on not running his fingers down Yukhei’s knuckles, the werewolf doesn’t even cross his mind anymore.</p><p>*</p><p>The thing is, Kun was already buzzed and Yukhei’s drink (drinks?) don’t help one bit. Yukhei doesn’t seem to be much better and, frankly, Kun has no idea how they ended up like this. <em> This </em>being, Yukhei being dragged towards the bathroom, his tusks scraping against Kun’s neck when he kisses it. Kun props himself on the sink once they’re inside, using Yukhei’s shoulders to lift himself up and wrap his legs around Yukhei’s waist. Yukhei’s hands are on his hips in a moment, whether for support or just because, Kun has no idea.</p><p>With the way Yukhei’s fingers splay almost halfway around his thighs, he doesn’t really care either.</p><p>Just like that, Yukhei’s hands are gone and Kun is left blinking, confused with the sudden coldness where Yukhei’s body heat was moments ago.</p><p>“We really shouldn’t,” Yukhei mumbles, eyes on the floor.</p><p>Kun reaches for his hands, tries to pull him back but he might as well be pulling at a block of concrete. In the end, he settles for frowning. “Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable or-”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Yukhei interrupts, eyes on Kun now, wide and earnest. “No, you’re perfect! Just...” he seems at a loss of words for a moment, before his eyes settle on the sink behind them and he hastily pulls Kun down from it. “I just really don’t think this is a nice place for something like this? I mean, I wouldn’t wanna give you a rash or something just because I couldn’t keep it in my pants?”</p><p>Kun doesn’t point out that it was very far from a one-sided thing, but to his displeasure, Yukhei does have a point. The alcohol is starting to wear off a little and the thought of all the germs his pretty jeans are currently wiping off the edge of the marble makes him shiver in a very unpleasant way. And he was about to be pantless on it, too.</p><p>It’s a little annoying thinking about it but he <em> is </em> now, so he sighs and straightens himself up. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>He considers offering to take Yukhei home instead, where it’s decidedly less disgusting, but the thought of germs crawling up his bare ass has diminished whatever mood remained after the interruption.</p><p>Yukhei gives him an apologetic look. “Raincheck?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kun laughs. That’s not how one night stands work, but whatever. He’s willing to entertain Yukhei for now, if only because of the hopeful look in his eyes.</p><p>*</p><p>Ten laughs for five straight minutes when he hears the story. Kun times it.</p><p>“Let me get this straight,” he wheezes, uncaring of Kun’s glare. “You finally tried to get laid in a healthy, rational way, just to have your unhealthy obsession lure you in with the promise of sex, then leave you to go home alone?”</p><p>Kun frowns. “It was a mutual decision.”</p><p>"Right." Ten nods, still struggling to keep a straight face. "And to think you could've had steamy werewolf sex instead."</p><p>"Shut up." Kun sighs. Ten is half right, but as much as he thinks about the previous night, Kun can't make himself regret his choices. Even if they ended up depriving him of a hot one night stand. Yukhei is a great kisser, that Kun remembers clearly. And from what he remembers about their conversation pre-bathroom, he's pretty funny as well. <em> And </em> hot as fuck.</p><p>"Maybe I'm just destined to die alone and blue-balled," he mumbles in the end.</p><p>Ten is mildly more successful with stifling his laughter this time. He reaches over to pat Kun's hair, which is a lot more patronizing than comforting but it still serves as a distraction, at least.</p><p>*</p><p>Kun writes off the entire ordeal as one of his lower moments in life, something he’ll likely be laughing about in a while. As a result, attempting a one night stand is no longer on his list of priorities for the time being. He ends up avoiding a certain species in porn as well. Each time, the memory of a pair of tusks scraping his throat flashes through Kun’s mind and it’s counterproductive to forgetting about it all.</p><p>What is also counterproductive, severely so, is constantly running into Yukhei <em> everywhere. </em></p><p>It’s like now that Kun would rather not come face to face with his life choices, fate has decided their paths should cross as much as possible, all the time. Kun goes to the grocery store and Yukhei is there, browsing the fizzy drinks aisle (Kun ducks into the canned foods section before Yukhei turns around). He is walking to class and Yukhei is headed in the opposite direction, waving hello with a hesitant smile. Kun can’t find it in himself to ignore it so he smiles back, even if he doesn’t return the wave.</p><p>At some point in the semester, Kun signs up as a tutor as an additional distraction. It even helps, until he gets to help a lovely baby vamp by the name of Kunhang. <em> Lovely </em>is a loose term, though, because it takes approximately three sessions for Kunhang to show his metaphorical fangs (the real ones Kun saw on their first meeting - newborn vamps are exceptionally shit at appearing human). But what’s worse than Kunhang’s occasional annoying jokes is that he’s apparently Yukhei’s age. And they share quite a few classes.</p><p>“I don’t understand why I have to learn all this vampiric history bullshit,” Kunhang whines, not for the first time. </p><p>In all honesty, Kun doesn’t fully understand it either. Baby vamp or not, Kunhang is going to learn this all at some point, one way or another. It’s just how vampire life works. But he did have the misfortune of getting turned in the middle of his higher education, so the faculty had deemed it necessary to make some of the vampiric electives mandatory for him. </p><p>Kunhang sighs again and Kun allows himself a small laugh.</p><p>“Because if you don’t, Mrs. Kang will likely take a bite out of you. Literally. She’s done it before.” She hasn’t, but back in Kun’s freshman year, one of the guys in his class made her mad enough to flash her fangs at him, growling. The guy never opened his mouth after that, but the entire class made a pact to tell the younger generations that she did bite him. How everyone believes it escapes Kun, as Mrs. Kang is very much still employed, but the fear in Kunhang’s eyes is real. And hilarious.</p><p>“You look like someone just waved a garlic braid in your face,” a voice says. Kun startles at the sunny, tusked smile his brain conjures at the sound. Sure enough, a moment later Yukhei pulls up a chair next to them. He looks a little uncomfortable, but then the sunny smile is there in real life too, and he gives Kun an apologetic look. “Mind if I crash your study session?”</p><p>“Please,” Kunhang replies instead, sprawling over the desk, on top of all the scattered papers. Kun can feel his eye twitch. “I’m so tired of this stupid history lesson. The weather is so good outside. I wanna go have fun.”</p><p>Kun heaves a sigh. “See, if you actually tried caring about vampiric history, you’d know that your ancestors didn’t have the fancy magic you do. They couldn’t walk around in the sun,” he grumbles, even as he closes the books Kunhang isn’t lying on. “You should appreciate what you have more.”</p><p>“I do,” Kunhang argues, grinning now. He moves out of the way so Kun can collect the rest of the papers. “I absolutely do, and that’s why I should be spending time out in the sun and not holed up in this library.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Kun concedes in the end and ignores the way Kunhang whoops in victory. He’s out of the chair and ready to go in record time.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming?” Kunhang says and Kun looks up to - not <em> nag </em>- retort that someone has to clean up, but Kunhang isn’t looking at him.</p><p>Yukhei shrugs. It draws Kun’s attention to his shoulders, and oh wow, who knew a stupid white tshirt could look like<em> that. </em> “I’m gonna hang back and help him,” Yukhei gestures to Kun and laughs when Kunhang makes a face. “Someone has to.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Kunhang repeats, waving both of them off. “I’m not losing more precious sun time because you two are feeling nerdy.”</p><p>He’s gone a second later, vampiric speed and all, and Kun bites back a laugh. He glances at Yukhei who’s taken to gathering the few scattered papers that are out of Kun’s reach.</p><p>“You didn’t need to stay behind,” he points out, eyes on the neat little stack of books he’s gathering. It’s easier to pretend Yukhei is not actually there - for his own sanity. Being alone with him is the exact thing that was supposed to not happen. Apparently Kun’s raging hormones haven’t gotten the memo about this being a thing of the past.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Yukhei replies, voice a lot closer than it was a moment ago. Another book lands on Kun’s pile and he’s forced to look up, straight into Yukhei’s blinding smile. “What kind of person  would I be if I let you carry all that by yourself?”</p><p><em> A normal one, </em> Kun wants to say but doesn’t get to, because Yukhei is already picking up his stack of books and heading for the vampire section of the library. Kun scrambles to follow.</p><p>*</p><p>Yukhei is a gentleman. He’s sweet and a little awkward, and once again, Kun has absolutely no idea how they end up like this. This being: Kun pressed into a dusty corner of the ancient fae history section, riding Yukhei’s thigh and trying to stifle noises into his shoulder. Yukhei’s tusks poke into his cheek when Yukhei kisses down his jaw and Kun can’t help the sense of deja vu.</p><p>And just like last time, the fog of lust in his brain shatters, this time at the clearing of a throat.</p><p>Yukhei’s body heat disappears almost instantly and Kun squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath before he meets his fate. His fate takes the form of part time librarian Xiao Dejun, who’s currently judging both of them, hands crossed.</p><p>“Honestly,” he starts, glancing between a flustered Yukhei and Kun who’s currently too wound up to be anything but annoyed. Dejun’s eyes linger on Yukhei. “I did not think you had it in you.”</p><p>Yukhei’s lips have formed a thin line and he’s doing his best to avoid any and all eye contact. Kun only glares. “And I do?”</p><p>Dejun just shrugs. “You two should go. You’re lucky I’m not fae or I would’ve been majorly offended.”</p><p>Kun rolls his eyes. He’s fairly sure actual fae use this specific corner for unholy purposes, but pointing this out wouldn’t win any arguments right now. He grabs Yukhei's wrist, leading him out of the ancient fae history section and back into the light streaming from the huge library windows. It <em> is </em>a nice day out.</p><p>When they’re out of earshot, Yukhei laughs. “I can’t decide if this is worse than last time or not.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Kun says without missing a beat. “There won’t be any hangovers involved.”</p><p>“Maybe we should try hanging out without sex involved,” Yukhei suggests, tone playful, but Kun can hear the hesitance behind it. Is he being asked out?</p><p>But Yukhei’s eyes are twinkling with a smile that’s only a hint on his lips and Kun discards the thought. “Debatable. I’m sure something else would find a way to go wrong.”</p><p>Yukhei laughs again, quieter this time. When Kun looks now, the smile is still there but his eyes are no longer twinkling.</p><p>There’s a vague sense of <em> wrong </em>settling in his gut, but Kun ignores it. Yukhei is just… someone. Someone really hot, who Kun is apparently not fated to fuck, but they’re not even proper acquaintances. It doesn’t matter.</p><p>The sense of wrong doesn’t go away, though.</p><p>*</p><p>The next time they fall into each other’s orbits, it’s deliberate. It’s a house party this time but Kun is perfectly sober - Yukhei seems to be as well, judging by the can of cola in his hand. Kun has absolutely no qualms about sliding into his lap. Yukhei’s free hand automatically goes to Kun’s waist to steady him, which is sweet, but Kun has other plans.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders, revelling in the hitched breaths he’s rewarded with. Yukhei’s other hand joins the first one and they lock behind Kun’s waist, his fingers trailing along the edge of the belt. Kun’s never been happier that his carefully chosen outfit was ruined somewhere in the crowd and his shirt now hangs loose, untucked. A centimeter more and Yukhei’s fingers will touch bare skin. Kun’s head spins with the possibilities. They’re not the first nor the last couple around, hell, Ten is making out with a sharp-eyed vampire just across the room. It’ll be easy to find somewhere private and-</p><p>Yukhei tilts his chin just so, and Kun’s lips land on his cheek instead. Kun whips back, now supporting himself on Yukhei’s shoulders rather than draping all over him. Yukhei looks… apologetic?</p><p>“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he says gently, hands still on Kun’s waist but it feels like Kun is being held back now, rather than encouraged. The feeling of <em> wrong </em>is back again, but it feels more like ice spikes traveling up his insides. He puts some more distance between them and Yukhei’s hands fall away, resting on the couch instead. Kun follows the example, even if his perch on Yukhei’s thighs feels a lot more unstable now.</p><p>There are a million questions running through his brain all at once. Did he read things wrong? All this time? Did he… “I’m sorry,” he says in the end, barely audible over the thumping music.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Yukhei hurries to reply, hands flying to Kun’s shoulders. It forces Kun’s eyes to meet his and wow, he looks even more apologetic. “It’s not like that. I do want you, god I do, just… not exactly the way <em> you </em>do? I think?”</p><p>Kun can only stare at him, confusion clouding his brain. “And how do I want you?”</p><p>“Physically,” Yukhei states without missing a beat. Kun cringes a little because, well. He’s right. “I guess I want that too, eventually,” Yukhei mumbles, and Kun has to lean in to hear. “But I kind of want to take you out first? Maybe hold your hand.”</p><p>The pink is impossible to miss on his grey skin, and who knew, orcs are kind of adorable when they blush. Or maybe it’s just Yukhei. </p><p>“You want to date me,” Kun says, matter of fact, because somehow in all his careful planning he hadn’t considered that maybe Yukhei had an opinion on the matter too.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yukhei’s voice is even smaller now. “I knew you wanted me for my-” He gestures vaguely down his body and wow, <em> now </em>Kun really feels like shit. “I tried to do that but I think it would’ve just ended badly for me in the long run, no matter how nice it would feel in the moment.”</p><p>Kun carefully slips off Yukhei’s lap, only to flop next to him on the couch. “You want to date me,” he repeats, a little incredulously. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Yukhei offers.</p><p>“What, no,” Kun blurts, straightening up. He’s not particularly sure why Yukhei being embarrassed about his crush sits so wrong in his stomach, but it does. “I just. I guess I never considered the possibility? Which is really stupid of me, in retrospect.”</p><p>Yukhei eyes him curiously. “That’s not a no.”</p><p>“You haven’t asked anything for me to agree or disagree with,” Kun points out. He has no idea where the conversation is going or what he’s doing for that matter, but it doesn’t feel wrong this time, not really.</p><p>“And would you agree? If I asked?” Yukhei’s eyes twinkle and he’s no longer blushing but it’s still so cute and Kun is so, so stupid.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says. It’s only after the words are out that he realizes just how true that is. He notices Ten to the side, briefly distracted from his vampire and with his eyes narrowed in Kun’s direction. If he hangs around much longer an interrogation <em> will </em>happen, and that’s the last thing Kun feels like right now. “What I know,” he starts, glancing at Yukhei, “is that I kinda feel like going home. Would you… like to walk with me?”</p><p>Yukhei’s eyes widen for a fraction, right before a hesitant smile graces his lips. “Sure, I’d love that.” </p><p>His baby tusks are <em> adorable. </em> </p><p>*</p><p>The house that the party was held in is about a twenty minute walk from Kun’s apartment, and for the first five, it’s so quiet that Kun tries to count his own breaths to distract himself. They’re walking close enough that their fingers brush occasionally and Kun catches Yukhei’s hand twitching more than once. <em> Maybe hold your hand. </em>It might be a terrible idea but that hasn’t stopped him before. So Kun slows down a bit, waits for Yukhei to catch up and laces their fingers together. There are no sparks or fireworks or butterflies but the sound of Yukhei’s breath hitching is nice and his hand is nice too, and Kun finds he doesn’t really mind holding it.</p><p>There’s not much talking for the rest of the way either, but by the time they reach Kun’s building he’s come to a conclusion.</p><p>He turns around, palm still squeezed in Yukhei’s larger one, and says, “Ask me.”</p><p>Yukhei blinks down at him, a little dazed and a little more confused. “What?”</p><p>“Ask me,” Kun repeats, squeezing his hand for good measure.</p><p>The moment it finally dawns on Yukhei is hard to miss and it’s even harder not to laugh. For someone of his size (and species), Yukhei has a lot of cuteness in him. Kun’s learning so much about orcs lately.</p><p>“Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”</p><p>Yukhei’s voice is full of hesitant hope, and there it is, the fluttering. Like a tiny butterfly flapping its tiny wings in Kun’s stomach and god, Ten would eat him alive if he could witness this right now.</p><p>Still, he says, “I’d love to,” and when the butterfly multiplies at the resulting smile, he simply lets it happen.</p><p>*</p><p>Ten does eat him alive. Metaphorically, of course.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re going on a date with the orc,” he says, probably for the twelfth time as he watches Kun fix his shirt in the mirror.</p><p>“He has a name, you know,” Kun points out. Oh how the tables have turned. He tugs on his shirt one last time, even though it barely makes a difference. He turns to Ten and gestures to his clothes. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Your orc boy-” At Kun’s glare, Ten clears his throat. “I think Yukhei will be even more starstruck than he already is.”</p><p>Kun narrows his eyes. “You sound like you know something I don’t.”</p><p>“Uh.” Ten flounders a bit. “I may or may not have heard a few things.”</p><p>Now, Kun crosses his arms. “Care to elaborate?”</p><p>Ten subtly moves further away. “I mean,” he starts. “I may or may not be occasionally hooking up with one of his exes? Except they’re friends now and he’s aware of Yukhei’s thing for you. He doesn’t like you very much.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Kun grumbles, back to straightening his shirt. He may actually stretch it at this rate. “Of course he does. What’s his name?”</p><p>Ten purses his lips but another glare from Kun has him sighing. “Dong Sicheng. He’s a dhampir like you. Maybe you’ve heard of him?”</p><p>Who hasn’t. Dong Sicheng is a bit of a legend in his major, but he’s younger and even if he weren’t, his and Kun’s majors share very few classes. He’s lean and pretty and kind of looks like he’s plotting your demise sometimes and oh. Maybe he’s been plotting Kun’s demise the past few months. And here he thought that it was just Sicheng’s face.</p><p>Kun glares at Ten again but it doesn’t have the same effect. Ten knows he’s in the clear, sadly. “Does he know we’re friends?”</p><p>“What? Of course not, I like his dick.” His eyes get that annoying glint then, one that Kun has come to associate with things he definitely doesn’t want to know. And sure enough, “I’m looking forward to when he finds out, though. You have no idea how he gets when he’s angry-”</p><p>“And I would like to keep it that way, thanks.” Kun deadpans, smoothing out his shirt one last time. “Actually, I think it’s time I headed out for my coffee date.”</p><p>He doesn’t wait for a reply, silently hoping that leaving Ten in his apartment unsupervised won’t come back and bite him in the ass later. It’s There’s a fifty-fifty chance it will, but Kun figures that’s a future-him problem. </p><p>*</p><p>Yukhei is already waiting for him when Kun arrives at the café, even though he’s five minutes early. Somehow, that’s not surprising at all.</p><p>“So what’s your coffee order?” Yukhei asks, holding the door open for Kun. He’s <em> holding the door open for him. </em> Kun may be a little overwhelmed.</p><p>“Uh, tea?” Maybe he should’ve tried harder to out-edge Ten in the past. But Yukhei just beams at him, then heads for the counter.</p><p>He ends up getting one of the terribly complicated fruity teas Kun rarely goes for himself but Kun doesn’t dare say it out loud. He watches Yukhei stir the (frankly, rather concerning) amount of whipped cream into his strawberry- something. Kun is pretty sure it’s supposed to have caffeine somewhere in there but is caffeine really supposed to be this pink? Yukhei’s choice of drink looks a bit odd in his big hands, against his ashy grey skin but from what little glimpses Kun’s had of Yukhei The Person so far, it fits him just right.</p><p>Kun turns to scan the place for a good table - there are quite a few, next to the giant windows and looking straight at the park across the street. He turns to ask Yukhei, too, but he’s staring out the open door instead.</p><p>“It’s very sunny outside,” Yukhei starts, hesitant like he’s expecting a protest. “Wanna go drink these in the park?”</p><p>Kun forgets about the pretty table with the great view of the park for a moment. They could be <em> in </em>the park. Why didn’t he think of that?</p><p>“Sure,” he grins, feeling increasingly pleased with himself at Yukhei’s growing smile. “We can even have an impromptu picnic.”</p><p>He’s joking, mostly, but Yukhei’s eyes go wide and his smile gets wider and before Kun knows it, Yukhei has gotten them cupcakes too and he’s being dragged out the door and straight into the park.</p><p>“I really love being outside.” Yukhei sighs, still smiling. He has the cupcakes in a paper bag, the handles hanging from his wrist while he tries to balance his coffee in the same hand. Kun worries about the cupcakes because the frosting is probably all smeared into the paper bag by now but Yukhei’s free hand is warm and soft against his own and he can’t find it in himself to protest.</p><p>“I have to be honest,” Kun admits. “I didn’t expect that we’d go on an actual impromptu picnic.”</p><p>Yukhei stops in his tracks and Kun almost runs right into him.</p><p>“We can always go back? Have coffee and cupcakes on one of the window tables you were looking at.”</p><p>His eyes are so wide and earnest and Kun wants to shrink in on himself. “No, no! I was just saying. Are there any picnic tables around here though?”</p><p>“A little further into the park.” Yukhei shrugs, then resumes walking. He takes them off the nice, smooth path and into a small clearing, hidden by a row of trees on each side. The park’s lake is close, Kun can almost hear the splashes when kids throw pebbles into it, but the treeline gives them the illusion of privacy anyway. Everything sounds, looks muted somehow. Like a little block of magic in the middle of a busy park.</p><p>Kun is mesmerized.</p><p>“Perfect for a picnic, don’t you think?” Yukhei beams and for a moment, Kun is entranced enough to forget he’s wearing his favorite jeans.</p><p>The grass looks like a disaster waiting to happen.</p><p>“There’s nothing here,” he points out. Yukhei shrugs, then plops right into the grass. The few stray beams of sunshine make his skin look almost sparkly and Kun is distracted but- “I am not just sitting on the grass.”</p><p>“Boo,” Yukhei takes off the flannel he’s wearing and spreads it out next to him. “Now, princess?”</p><p>Kun decides to ignore the nickname for the sake of his sanity. “But you’ll get it all dirty?”</p><p>“I’d offer my lap,” Yukhei says, eyes twinkling. “But that has a history of not working in our favor.”</p><p>“Weren’t you shy and cute five seconds ago?” Kun grumbles, finally sitting on the shirt. If Yukhei wants to get his clothes dirty, then so be it.</p><p>Yukhei shrugs. “I’m like an onion, you have to peel the layers off.”</p><p>Kun raises an eyebrow, pointedly looking at the shirt under his butt. “Good thing I already started, then.”</p><p>Yukhei laughs, loud and pretty, and wow, Kun can’t stop staring. “I walked right into this one, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You did,” Kun agrees solemnly. “You know,” he starts, when Yukhei’s laughter has died down and the silence becomes a comfortable one. “I’ve never been taken out on a picnic. Not like this, at least.”</p><p>Yukhei’s eyes are sharp when he turns to him. “We can still go back to the café? Really, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I didn’t say it like it was a bad thing!” Kun argues because he<em> didn’t. </em>“I’m just not used to much spontaneity, I guess. Definitely not sober.”</p><p>It’s different, sure, but a fascinating kind of different. He finds a lot of things are like that when it comes to Yukhei. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yukhei says quietly but Kun doesn’t have the chance to question it. “For that first night I didn’t mean to lead you on, I swear, but I could see the way you were looking at Johnny and it just… I don’t know, made me do a stupid thing.”</p><p>Kun struggles to remember much of the night still. “I was looking at… oh, the werewolf?” Yukhei only frowns and Kun stifles a laugh. “He was just a potential one night stand, stop making that face.”</p><p>“But yeah, that’s the thing, right?” Yukhei mumbles. The laughter dies in Kun’s throat. “You were looking for a one night stand, with me, and then not with me. And I kept ruining it even though that’s not what I want from you.”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Kun reaches for Yukhei’s hand, takes the coffee away to lace their fingers together. “I’m here, aren’t I? So you did something right. A lot of right things, really, while I was just sitting there, being a horny mess.”</p><p>“You kind of were,” Yukhei agrees and Kun is ready to fight, he is, but the smallest smile tugs at Yukhei’s lips, and the fight flies out of him like a fresh summer breeze. </p><p>In the end, he just settles back on the shirt, Yukhei’s hand still in his. “What did you see in me, anyway? I wasn’t exactly different from your other… admirers.”</p><p>“You were a lot tamer, to be fair,” Yukhei laughs, a little resigned. “And maybe you weren't that different to me at first, but I’ve seen you around. You’re smart and sweet and, uh.” He seems to doubt himself for a moment before he meets Kun’s eyes with steel determination. “You’re really, really pretty. Did you know half the freshmen are crushing on you?”</p><p>Kun, well, has an idea. He’s seen the way some of them look at him; he has eyes. He also considered himself a little too old to be dating freshmen - and then Yukhei happened.</p><p>He leans back on his hands. There’s too much serious talk, and maybe the overly fruity tea was a good idea after all.</p><p>Right. Tea. He had a cup and he’s viciously reminded of that when the part of the shirt around his palm starts getting increasingly damp. </p><p>“Fuck,” he breathes, moving out of the way he gets up, staring at the wet spot quickly getting bigger and bigger. </p><p>Yukhei looks concerned for about three seconds, before he spots the source of the issue. “You ruined my shirt,” he tries, going for serious but the laughter lacing his words is impossible to miss.</p><p>“Please,” Kun huffs, arms crossed. “Your shirt was already ruined with grass stains and so are your pants.”</p><p>“Sad that our picnic needs to end, though.” Yukhei sighs, wiggling on the ground for good measure. Kun’s brain helpfully flashes a bunch of disaster laundry images. “Unless.” Yukhei grins, Kun’s attention snapping back to him. “Your grass protection is ruined but you can always use me instead.”</p><p>He straightens out his legs for good measure and Kun can’t help the way his eyes trail down the sheer length of them. </p><p>“That… did not go very well last time,” he points out, meeting Yukhei’s eyes again. </p><p>Yukhei shrugs. “I’m sure you can behave yourself at least for a bit.” He twirls the paper bag with the cupcakes between his fingers and Kun is momentarily distracted from the righteous rage. There are stains forming at one corner of the bag now. The frosting is probably unsalvageable. </p><p>Then he glances back at Yukhei’s amused face and hey, the righteous rage is back. With a huff, he takes the two steps separating him from the amused face in question and plops himself right in Yukhei’s lap.</p><p>Yukhei’s expression is priceless and Kun’s feeling petty enough to refrain from any and all questionable activities. He grins back, then raises an eyebrow. “Are you gonna let the cupcakes get completely ruined or shall we start this picnic already?”</p><p>Yukhei, still a little dazed, nods, drops the bag then hurries to pick it up again.</p><p>The frosting really is unsalvageable, but that doesn’t really stop either of them.</p><p>*</p><p>The rest of the date is just as pleasant, and Kun finds that making Yukhei flustered may just be his new favorite hobby. It’s surprisingly easy, and pink on grey is quickly becoming Kun’s favorite color combination.</p><p>They plan a second date on a Thursday, two days later and Kun feels great. Not even Ten’s incessant teasing can mess up his mood.</p><p>On Wednesday, Yukhei cancels.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” his voice says though Kun’s phone, partly muffled by how loud his breathing is. He sounds like he’s running. “I’m so, so sorry,” Yukhei repeats, possibly for the fifth time. “I was so wrapped up in the whole date thing that I completely forgot my assignment is due tomorrow. I can’t fail.”</p><p>Tomorrow, as in when their date was supposed to happen. Kun isn’t mad, not really. His own freshman year may have been a while ago but he remembers the feeling of forgotten workload hitting you out of nowhere. Said feeling hasn’t changed much since then, but that’s a thought for another day.</p><p>Still, a part of him, small and anxious, won’t stop whispering <em> what ifs. </em> What if it’s an excuse, what if he hated the picnic, what if-</p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Yukhei says again and it’s quieter now. Maybe he’s reached his destination. “Could we maybe reschedule? For… I don’t know, next day? If you’re free? I really wanted to see you again but I don’t wanna be a bother, really, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Stop,” Kun interrupts, a smile tugging at his lips. The anxious part of him gets smaller and smaller, until it disappears completely. “I’m a student too, remember? It’s fine, I don’t have anything better to do on Friday and even if I did, I doubt it would’ve been all that better.”</p><p>Yukhei’s sigh of relief is audible, and it makes Kun smile wider. </p><p>“Actually,” Kun starts, then falters. But hey, what the hell, right? “Do you wanna come over for dinner? I’ll cook something as a reward for finishing your assignment.”</p><p>The pause on the other end stretches for a few seconds, just enough for Kun to start doubting himself. And then, “Oh my god. I really have to ace this now. I need to go!” There’s a pause and Kun fully expects the line to go dead but a moment later, Yukhei’s voice comes again, calmer and a whole lot determined. “Dinner sounds great. I’d love to. See you on Friday.”</p><p>The line does go dead this time.</p><p>Kun stares at his phone for a while, considering. But a date is a date and he has a whole meal to plan - no time to waste.</p><p>*</p><p>“You’re going to cook for him?” Ten asks, swinging his legs off Kun’s kitchen island. It would be the third time Kun has tried to chase him off with a spatula but to his immense displeasure, Ten keeps coming back, desecrating Kun’s precious counter with his butt.</p><p>“I cook for a lot of people,” Kun mumbles. It’s not exactly a lie.</p><p>Ten, of course, does not drop it. “You cook for me and sometimes for the charity bazaars. Not for random people.”</p><p>“Okay, first of all-” Kun whips around, spatula in hand. Ten subtly slides towards the opposite end of the island. “I cook for you because you’re annoying and stuffing your face with food sometimes helps. And second of all,” he pauses, considers his words to minimize the consequences. By the way Ten’s lips quirk up, that option is no longer on the table. In the end, Kun sighs.  “I’m trying to date him, he’s not a random person.”</p><p>“So it really is serious,” Ten grins, sliding closer again. Kun raises the spatula but Ten pays it no mind this time. “I’m saying it now, if you stop feeding me because of your orc boy I’m going to let Sicheng loose on you.”</p><p>Kun rolls his eyes and ditches the spatula. It’s no use at this point. “I’m not planning to stop feeding you, although I should probably consider finding a new best friend.”</p><p>“Please,” Ten huffs. “You love me.”</p><p>Kun waves him off with another eyeroll. He <em> does </em>and Ten knows it. He’s not about to vocalize the thought, though. Ten doesn’t need the extra encouragement.</p><p>*</p><p>Friday arrives a lot faster than Kun expects but he’s ready. He’d even enlisted Ten’s help, to find out what Yukhei’s favorite meals are. He researched, practiced, and the meal he prepared is perfect.</p><p>Which really doesn’t explain why the food is getting cold in the kitchen, barely touched while Kun is currently trying to find his way to the bedroom blind. Blind, because he’s too busy having his mouth devoured by a certain orc boy. </p><p>They somehow make it to the bed with no major disasters, none of Kun’s knick-knacks shattered on the floor either. Kun pushes Yukhei down, climbing on top of him right after.</p><p>“I got the impression we’re gonna be taking things slow?”</p><p>“What can I say,” Yukhei huffs, slightly out of breath. “The way to a man’s heart is through the stomach, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“You didn’t even touch the food.” Kun laughs. He’s a little disappointed all his efforts will be destined for the microwave but not enough to stop unbuttoning Yukhei’s fancy shirt. Yukhei looks <em> amazing </em>in fancy shirts, and Kun has no doubt he’ll look amazing without one too.</p><p>“Ah, but you made it, didn’t you?” Yukhei cups his cheek, and Kun pauses, brain momentarily offline at the sweetness. “Sicheng told me you’ve asked about my favorite meals, it’s really cute.”</p><p><em> Sicheng. </em> Ten was supposed to be subtle about it but of course, Kun should’ve known better. A certain quarter incubus is getting murdered in the near future, he will make sure of it. For now, he buries his face in Yukhei’s neck, ignoring the rumble of his laughter. But there are more pressing matters at hand, like-</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Kun starts, re-emerging to meet Yukhei’s eyes. “I don’t want to force you into something you’re not ready for just because I think you’re mind-numbingly hot.”</p><p>Yukhei’s cheeks get that lovely pink dusting again, and Kun is distracted enough that he doesn’t see the movement coming at all. One moment he’s admiring Yukhei’s face and the other, he’s admiring it from below, with Yukhei’s arms bracketing his head. He’s so much bigger than Kun it’s ridiculous, and the fire simmering in Kun’s stomach roars up, swallows him whole. It’s a somewhat awkward moment to realize that hey, maybe he really is a size queen.</p><p>“I think there has been a misunderstanding,” Yukhei murmurs, his lips trailing down Kun’s jaw, down to his neck. Once again, his tusks poke at Kun’s skin but this time, it feels like a promise. “I think you’re pretty mind-numbingly hot too. I just,” he punctuates his words by sliding his hands up Kun’s shirt, bunching it up in the process. “I didn’t want this to be a once in a lifetime experience. Even if I’m sure it’ll feel like one.” </p><p>Kun huffs out a laugh, but Yukhei doesn’t give him a moment to retort, instead kissing him again. “So,” starts, once he lets Kun breathe again. “as long as you’re willing to be there to reheat that meal for us later, or tomorrow, or a week from now - I’m more than happy to speed things up a little.”</p><p>“I don’t think the food would be edible a week from now,” Kun mumbles, and it’s meant as a tease, but Yukhei’s hands are still roaming up his chest, and it comes out more breathless than anything.</p><p>Yukhei lets him go in favor of taking his own shirt off and smiles down at him. “Then you’d just have to cook again.”</p><p>*</p><p>Kun feels irrationally giddy sitting between Yukhei’s legs, working the jeans off him. They’ve switched again but Kun has significantly less clothes than before.</p><p>He’s determined to even the score, though. It feels like unwrapping a present and once Yukhei’s underwear joins the pile on the floor, Kun allows himself a moment to just <em> look. </em> Yukhei’s size in general is something he’s often thought about, oddly enough a little less since they officially started dating. But now, with Yukhei splayed out of him in all his naked glory, Kun doesn’t think he’ll be able to think about anything else ever again.</p><p>Yukhei’s skin is grey all over, of course it is, but like this it feels a little like he's staring at a particularly gorgeous statue. But the skin is soft to the touch, Kun knows - he’s been touching it for a while now. </p><p>What he really can’t get his eyes off, though, is Yukhei’s cock. The feral part of him, the one that wanted Yukhei in the first place for this exact reason, rears its ugly head again because <em> wow. </em>It’s easily the size of Kun’s forearm but thicker and oh god, ridged. If he was any regular human, he’s fairly sure he wouldn’t have survived this. But Kun is not a regular human, he’s not human at all and his mouth waters at the sight. He’s not even sure how he wants Yukhei, just that he wants him, right now.</p><p>“You’re staring at me like I’m the meal for tonight,” Yukhei says, voice tinged with laughter. It makes Kun snap out of it, finally, moving back up to slant their lips together again.</p><p>He grins when they finally pull apart to breathe. “Maybe you are.”</p><p>Kun can feel his fangs make themselves known, digging into his lower lip. He runs his tongue along the tips, revelling in the tinge of pain. He doesn’t miss the way Yukhei’s eyes follow the movement, though. His mind blanks at the thought of biting into Yukhei’s skin. Kun may not need the blood to survive, but biting is still an impossibly intimate experience, especially in this kind of setting.</p><p>“You like my fangs?” he asks, meant to tease, but Yukhei nods eagerly, eyes still glued to Kun’s mouth. “I’d love nothing more than to bite into you, big boy,” Kun grins, taking pleasure in the way Yukhei’s eyes glaze over. “But maybe next time. How am I going to keep you interested if I show you all my tricks the first time?”</p><p>Yukhei frowns, his fingers digging into Kun’s hips. He probably doesn’t mean to grip as hard as he does, but the twinge of pain only makes the fog in Kun’s brain thicker. It takes a moment to realize Yukhei is talking.</p><p>“I pined for months, remember? I doubt you need to try to keep me interested.”</p><p>It’s sweet, Kun knows it is with some distant part of his brain. Right now, though, his priorities are shaped like Yukhei’s dick, and his only response is to bend down and kiss him again. He should probably get his lube soon too, and for once he curses himself for the habit of keeping it away from the bed. Reaching for the bedside table would’ve been so much easier than walking all the way to his dresser.</p><p>But it is what it is, and Kun ignores Yukhei’s low whine when he untangles himself and gets up.</p><p>When he waves the bottle of lube upon his return, though, Yukhei is in a much better mood.</p><p>“Strawberry?”</p><p>Kun looks down at the bottle in his hands, the fog momentarily clearing up. While far from gone, the bottle is definitely used. Is this what being caught red-handed feels?</p><p>“Uh, it reminded me of you? I saw you order a strawberry thing once, but I swear I wasn’t trying to be creepy or anything,” he hurries to explain but Yukhei just watches him, amused.</p><p>“And did it?” he asks eventually, voice curious more than anything. “Remind you of me, I mean. When you used it.”</p><p>It’s teasing, that’s what it is. Kun decides two can play this game. “Maybe it did. Would you like a demonstration?”</p><p>Yukhei chokes on nothing and Kun delights in the sound. </p><p>“You know, some of those fantasies,” he says, letting his fingers trail down his abdomen, his thighs. He wraps them around his cock, gives himself a few lazy strokes. Yukhei’s eyes follow the movement like it’s the only thing that matters. “They involved you touching me.” </p><p>Kun drops the bottle of lube in the sheets next to him, then splays his palm over Yukhei’s stomach for a moment. He moves up, then along his shoulder, down his arm. Kun digs his fingers in Yukhei’s wrist, moving it so his hand rests on Kun’s hip. “Maybe you should help me?”</p><p>Yukhei squeezes for a brief moment, then removes his hand altogether. “Or,” he starts, mimicking Kun’s tone, but it sounds more breathless somehow. “I could let you imagine a little longer. To keep you interested.”</p><p>Yukhei sounds a little too eager to have the full effect, but the irony is not lost. Kun can’t help laughing. He gets comfortable on top of him, taking care not to put his weight on Yukhei’s soft parts and spreads his legs a little wider.</p><p>“Alright then,” he says, finally uncapping the lube. “Be still for me, yeah?” </p><p>Yukhei nods eagerly, eyes glued to Kun like he’s the only thing that exists. </p><p>The lube smells nothing like real strawberries, but the artificial scent is enough to fill up the space when Kun pours some on his fingers. Yukhei’s eyes can’t seem to focus on a single thing, roaming between Kun’s thighs, to his hands, to his face. Kun decides that putting on the show of his life is only fair.</p><p>*</p><p>The practical part of the process is over rather quick - he’s used to the stretch of his own fingers by this point. He drags it out, though, going up to four, then a fifth finger, just shy of getting his entire fist in. He keeps the lazy strokes going throughout it all and it’s worth it for the look in Yukhei’s eyes. Kun will probably need the extra stretch anyway.</p><p>Yukhei has been admirably still throughout the process, his laboured breathing the only audible indication that he’s affected. His face, of course, tells a whole different story. Kun can’t fully see his hands like this but at some point, Yukhei’s fingers had slipped off in favor of gripping the sheets. Kun briefly wonders if he should worry about getting new ones.</p><p>But that’s a thought for another time. Right now, he slowly takes his fingers out, suppressing a hiss at the emptiness. He wasn’t fully supporting himself on his legs but they were spread around Yukhei’s waist for a good amount of time. Kun wobbles when he tries to straighten up, tries to support himself on Yukhei’s abdomen - which would’ve been a great idea, if he didn’t do it with the hand covered in lube. His fingers slip faster than he can hold himself up and he flops face first into Yukhei’s chest. Kun stays like that for a few moments, mind caught between embarrassment and the fog of arousal still clinging to his senses. He looks up eventually, huffing out a laugh when he sees Yukhei grinning at him.</p><p>“What an ending, am I right?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Yukhei says solemnly, then grabs him by the shoulders to drag him up. “You’re just within kissing range now.” Kun finds himself face to face with Yukhei’s lovely mouth and, wow, kissing the amusement off that face sounds like a splendid idea.</p><p>“And anyway,” Yukhei starts, significantly more breathless. “What’s this about an ending? We’re just getting started, are we not?”</p><p>“We are,” Kun grins, dragging himself up again. “How do you want me?”</p><p>Yukhei groans, hands back on Kun’s hips. He pulls himself up to lean against the headboard, trying his best not to jostle Kun too much. “I thought maybe you could ride me? It would make me feel better if you could set the pace, at least at first.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so <em> precious.” </em> Kun breathes, then uses his new position to wrap his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders, to kiss him again.</p><p>Kun’s still kissing him when he slicks his hand again and reaches behind them to line himself up with Yukhei’s cock. He can’t hope to encircle it with one hand, not even close, but he tries his best anyway. His fingers trail up the ridges and his heart rate kicks up. It feels… foreign, almost unreal. Kun gives it a light squeeze, barely any pressure at all, but it prompts Yukhei to break the kiss with another groan anyway. He buries his face in Kun’s neck, fingers digging into Kun’s skin with barely restrained force. </p><p>He could very much break Kun in half, if he really wanted to, and it makes a good part of Kun’s thought process melt away.</p><p>Kun props himself on Yukhei's shoulder as he sinks down, careful not to slip this time. </p><p>In the end, giving Kun control of the pace proves rather useless, at least for Yukhei’s reasoning. Patience is not something Kun has at the moment, but having full control of everything that’s happening makes his insides simmer in a way he’s never quite felt before. </p><p>He sinks all the way down in one swift move, and while it does sting, the litany of <em> Fuckfuckfuck </em> that spills from Yukhei's parted lips more than makes up for it. He's trembling, hands bunched up in the sheets again but he doesn't <em> move </em>and Kun's earlier words flash through his mind again. Yukhei is still following instructions, even if Kun didn't ask this time, even if enough time has passed for it to slip out of mind. It certainly slipped out of Kun's. </p><p>He grins, lifts himself up, as slow as his blazing fire in his gut will let him, and goes back down, just as slow. The sting is pretty much gone now, and more than ever before, Kun is grateful for his vampire genes. He can feel every ridge pressing into him, the sheer size of Yukhei reaching places Kun never knew existed.</p><p>When Kun bottoms out, he allows himself a moment to just enjoy the feeling.</p><p>Yukhei’s eyes haven’t left him once since the whole thing started but right now, they are glued a little lower, a little -</p><p>“Fuck,” Yukhei mumbles, like it’s been punched out of him.</p><p>Kun follows his eyes down and <em> fuck. </em> The word never makes it out, though, because his breath gets caught in his throat. Because of course, <em> of course </em> Yukhei’s cock is bulging out at the top of his stomach.</p><p>It’s not a particularly obscene bump, nothing like the exaggerated bullshit he’s seen in porn, but it’s there, and Kun closes his eyes for a brief moment. He runs his fingers along the bulge, and <em> god, </em> he can trace the lines of Yukhei’s tip through his own skin. He does, and presses in for good measure. It feels a little odd, but Yukhei whimpers, and it’s possibly the hottest thing Kun has heard so far. He does it again, then again when he feels Yukhei’s cock twitch inside him.</p><p>Yukhei himself won’t meet his eyes. Kun leans down, hand still pressed into his stomach and forces Yukhei’s head up.</p><p>“You wanted me to control the pace, yeah?” At Yukhei’s nod, Kun grins. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure I can keep the pace I want like this. How about we cut the pleasantries and you fuck me into this mattress, hm?”</p><p>Yukhei chokes on nothing, his fingers digging into Kun’s thighs again. Kun feels immensely proud of himself when he’s flipped over a moment later, like he weighs nothing. Yukhei’s cock barely moves in him, let alone slips out, and the casual display of strength shatters whatever’s left of his thought process.</p><p>The last thing that flashes through Kun’s mind before the pleasure melts him completely is that - yes, Yukhei really is great at following orders.</p><p>*</p><p>In retrospect, this date was a horrible idea.</p><p>But no matter how much he denies it, Kun is terribly weak for Ten and recently, even more for Yukhei. Them combined? A disaster.</p><p>This is the tragic backstory of how Qian Kun finds himself in the current situation: squeezed between Yukhei and Ten on a small table, in a random hole-in-the-wall diner, with Dong Sicheng glaring across from him.</p><p>The glaring is interrupted by a waitress with their drinks and Sicheng smiles at her, expression going the complete opposite in seconds. But then the waitress is gone and he’s back to glaring.</p><p>“I’ve heard a lot about you,” he says, leaning back against his chair. </p><p>Kun spares a glare of his own at Ten, who’s conveniently looking away. “Have you? Only good things I hope.”</p><p>“Mm, that’s one way to put it.” Sicheng is smiling, sure, but it sends chills down Kun’s spine. Sicheng picks up his knife, gently polishing it with a napkin. “Ah, did you know I’m training to be in the police force? I know about thirty-six ways to kill a stray vampire.”</p><p>“He’s joking.” Yukhei <em> laughs, </em> even rolls his eyes. His hand lands on Kun’s thigh but it’s a small comfort, when Sicheng uses the first available opportunity to mouth <em> I’m really not. </em></p><p>Kun briefly wonders if he’s made a mistake - no dick is big enough to risk your life for. But then Yukhei is laughing at something, leaning into him on instinct like he’s not almost double Kun’s size. As he wraps an arm around Yukhei’s shoulders, Kun is willing to admit it - sure, no dick is big enough to risk your life for but Yukhei may just be. </p><p>In his moment of doubt, he almost doesn’t notice that Sicheng is still staring at them, though now his eyes have moved to the Kun’s arm. Kun manages to catch a smile before Sicheng notices him watching and goes back to glaring.</p><p>It’s enough, though. There’s a lull in the conversation and Yukhei uses it to reach for Kun’s hand, cradling it between his own. Sicheng’s smile makes an appearance again and Kun knows - it’s all going to work out just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>